This invention relates to storage devices for fishing reels and, more particularily, to a mounting bracket assembly particularly adapted for use in storing fishing reels.
The typical fisherman maintains numerous fishing reels for use in a variety of fishing applications and environments. The reels not currently in use are typically put in drawers, loosely stored in a conventional tackle box, left lying on tables or otherwise stored in haphazard fashion. This haphazard storage often results in damage to the reels. Reel storage devices have previously been proposed. None of these devices have achieved wide spread use however since they have either been prohibitively expensive to produce, limited in their applications, or complicated to use.